Estoy contigo
by Maro93
Summary: Basado en RTTE S6 E6 (Mi amore ala). Hiccup con la ayuda de sus amigos se da cuenta que ha dado por hecho que Astrid siempre estará a su lado, pero cuando ella le devuelve el simbolo de su compromiso, descubre todo lo que ha hecho mal y debe pedir perdón. Una historia corta que profundiza un poco en lo que pasa después de la batalla con Krogan y antes de la reconciliación. Oneshot.


**Hola a todos, he creado este oneshot para mostrarles una versión un poco extendida de RTTE T6 episodio 6 "** _ **Mi amore ala**_ **". Personalmente amé el capítulo, pero me parece que pudo dar para más, he aquí mi versión. Esto ocurre entre la batalla contra Krogan y la reconciliación.**

 **Antes de iniciar, quiero contarles que todos los personajes de HTTYD pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks por su puesto. Ahora sin más preámbulos, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Estoy contigo**

.

.

Hiccup miraba con preocupación el collar que Astrid le había arrojado horas antes con una profunda tristeza – _Nos conocemos de toda la vida Hiccup…y nunca me había sentido tan alejada de ti_ – Fueron sus palabras antes de devolverle en símbolo de su compromiso. No había tenido la oportunidad de responder nada, ya que el ala acorazada los había sorprendido, y nuevamente el dragón debía ser su prioridad.

Su día había sido desastroso. El ala acorazada había sido herido, perdió una valiosa lente del ojo del dragón, pero más importante que eso, perdió a la persona con quien había decidido compartir el resto de su vida ¿o no? Justo en el momento en qué pensó que colapsaría sintió una mano sobre la suya – _Estoy contigo_ – dijo la rubia con suavidad antes de arrojarse a la batalla. Entonces su mundo giró de nuevo, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer ¡y lo hizo!, luchó junto a sus amigos, y aunque perdieron la preciada lente, había logrado salvar la vida del dragón. Hiccup y Astrid batallaron juntos, sonrieron, pero había algo que seguía terriblemente mal. El joven heredero de Berk aún tenía el collar de compromiso consigo.

Cuando llegaron a su isla ya había entrado la noche, Se encargaron de tratar al dragón herido y cada uno fue a descansar en su propia choza. Hiccup aún molesto por todo lo sucedido se encerró en su habitación hasta el otro día, aunque no pudo dormir esa noche. Debía encontrar las palabras para enmendar su error. El problema es que ni siquiera sabía cuál era su relación con Astrid en ese momento. " _Estoy contigo_ " Las palabras eran ambiguas, podrían haber significado cualquier cosa. Por supuesto que sabía que podría contar con ella, lo había hecho en cada momento de su vida, la gran pregunta era si su apoyo ahora se limitaba a ser sólo amigos. La idea lo perturbó y aun sin saber cómo recuperarla salió en su búsqueda.

Era temprano en la mañana. Hiccup había ido directamente a la cabaña de la chica, pero la encontró vacía -¿Han visto a Astrid? – Preguntó a sus amigos, que se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal, escuchando detalles de la boda de Dagur y Mala.

-Necesitaba enviar un mensaje de inmediato a mi hermana y ella se ofreció a entregarlo – Respondió con simpleza Dagur.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron? – Preguntó enojado.

-Sabíamos que estabas molesto por haber perdido la lente del ojo del dragón ayer– Respondió Patán – No te ofendas Hiccup pero no eres nada agradable cuando te enojas.

-¿La lente del dragón? – Preguntó consternado, por supuesto que estaba molesto por haberla perdido, pero ¿En serio creían que era lo único que le mortificaba? – Iré tras ella – Respondió con firmeza.

-¡Creo que deberías esperar! – Aconsejó Patapez. -Deja que se calme un poco y luego hablas con ella. Estará bien, Heather cuidará de ella. Además, Astrid tampoco es nada agradable cuando está enojada – Hiccup sonrío tristemente al recordar a su expresiva ¿novia?

Los gemelos y Mala miraron inquietos al resto de los presentes, que al parecer sabían algo que ellos no. -¿Dejaste a Astrid? – Gritó Brutacio en pánico al notar el hilo de plata sobresaliendo de la armadura de su líder.

-¿Qué?... no… ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – Preguntó.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas el collar de compromiso que llevas en el bolsillo? – Acusó sorprendido – Es el mismo collar que Astrid llevaba ayer cuando fuimos a preguntarle acerca del menú de la boda, pero ella ya no lo tenía cuando se despidió antes de partir.

-El chico miró al gemelo Thorton sorprendido. ¿Era el único que no vio ese collar?, se preguntó de inmediato. –No dejé a Astrid – Respondió con firmeza – Sólo estamos… pasando por un mal momento – dijo en un tono más bajo.

-¡No mientas Hiccup! Astrid jamás te dejaría –dijo Brutilda en tono acusador confirmando que se trataba del collar de compromiso.

-Pero lo hizo – susurró al comprender que su ausencia, no era más que un intento de poner distancia entre ellos. Por su puesto que podría seguir contando con ella. Astrid era una de las mejores guerreras de Berk, su mejor amiga, pero aquella fantasía en la que se casaba con Astrid Hofferson había llegado a su fin. El joven heredero salió del lugar y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación. Sus amigos escucharon preocupados algunas cosas caer. El ambiente era lúgubre, y no sabían cómo serían las cosas de aquí en adelante. Temían que su formidable equipo se hubiera fracturado. Los jinetes siguieron a Hiccup e ingresaron a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, dejando a unos apasionados prometidos reencontrarse en el salón principal. A decir verdad, tanta miel empezaba a molestarlos. Al entrar observaron que el joven estaba sentado en su cama con sus manos en su cabello. Se veía realmente triste.

-Vamos Hiccup… hay más peces en el mar – dijo Patán tratando de animar a su primo. Aunque sólo recibió una mirada furiosa.

-Quiero estar sólo – indicó, instando a sus amigos a salir de su habitación.

-Vamos Hiccup… ni siquiera la amabas. – Dijo Patán enfureciendo más a su líder – Como lo dije hoy, ahora sabemos cómo luce el verdadero amor y ustedes nunca actuaron así – Las palabras del Jorguenson lo golpearon con rudeza. ¿De verdad creían que él no la amaba? ¿Lo creía ella? Por su puesto que no se lo había dicho antes pero se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras, todo esto de poner los sentimientos en palabras no era lo suyo y lo referente al compromiso aun lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que la amo! – Gritó indignado, sorprendiendo a los demás y liberando toda su frustración reprimida – ¡Y no! … no fui yo quien la dejo, fue ella quien me devolvió el collar de compromiso ¿Felices?- Los jóvenes lo miraron sobresaltados – ¡Astrid me dejo! ¡Y sólo por no notar está estúpida cosa! – El chico apretó el collar entre sus dedos arrepintiéndose de cada palabra. Ese era el regalo de compromiso de sus padres. Aún si Astrid decidía nunca más llevarlo consigo, seguiría siendo preciado para él.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué Astrid hizo algo como eso – preguntó Patapez – Yo estaba allí cuando sucedió. Ella estuvo actuando raro todo el día, parecía más molesta de lo normal.

-¿Lo hizo? – Preguntó Hiccup, empezando a recordar la fría mirada de su novia cuando Dagur le pidió ser el padrino de la boda. El sarcasmo que escurría de su boca cuando notó la lente, y la forma en que insistentemente trató de llamar su atención. ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo antes?

-No creo que haya sido por el collar – dijo Patapez en un tono más suave, ganándose todas las miradas – Está claro que le molestó que todos lo notáramos excepto tú, pero Astrid no es la clase de chica que rompería una relación con alguien por algo como eso. – Ante las palabras del joven, Hiccup empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mal. Trató de recordar lo que había hecho antes, quizá así podría saber qué era lo que la había molestado tanto como para irse ¡Quizá no era demasiado tarde y aun podía recuperarla!, pero lo único que podía recordar era que había estado ocupado con el ojo del dragón. Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente – _Es como si fuera invisible para ti_ – lo había dicho justo después de mencionar que no era importante porque ella no era un dragón y justo antes de terminar su compromiso. Algo estaba terriblemente mal ahora. Astrid sentía que él no la amaba.

-Por supuesto que te amo My lady– dijo en un susurro para sí mismo –Creo que sé cuál es el problema. Iré a buscarla– informó al grupo, pero pese a sus palabras, aún seguía preguntándose cómo podría traerla de vuelta a su vida.

-¿Y qué harás para recuperarla? – Preguntó Brutilda en un tono serio, demasiado para ser normal en ella. Si bien Astrid no era la primera de su lista de personas favoritas, era su amiga. Ella y quizá el resto de los jinetes tenían muy claro cuál era el problema, salvo por su líder– No creo que puedas solucionarlo tan fácil Hiccup, no sin dar muchassss disculpas – El chico la miró con duda y detuvo su partida

-¿En serio no lo sabes? – Preguntó la rubia en un tono molesto al ver su mirada confundida -Astrid ha estado para ti siempre Hiccup ¿pero lo has estado tú?- La pregunta de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa. -¿Recuerdas cuando encontraste a Chimuelo? – El chico asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido con el tono firme en la voz de su alocada amiga -Ella fue la primera en creer en ti, pero hubo más que eso. ¡Ella te ayudó! Tu padre te negó y expulsó de la tribu. ¿Pero sabes qué sucedió con ella?

-Aún recuerdo lo molestos que estaban sus padres – Interrumpió Patán -Ella no solo no había sido seleccionada para matar al dragón. ¡Había sido descubierta ayudando al hijo del jefe a proteger a uno! Fue la primera vez que su padre le dijo que lo había decepcionado – Hiccup tragó saliva ante la confesión, nunca había escuchado de este suceso, principalmente porque había estado convaleciente tras perder su pierna.

-Ohh… recuerdo eso – dijo Brutacio haciendo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? – Preguntó a Hiccup en tono acusador. El joven molesto al ser hostigado por sus amigos, se defendió diciendo que él la amaba y siempre se preocupaba por ella. Y aún si ellos no lo apreciaban, su relación era diferente, no mala, simplemente diferente. Que ellos no fueran como Dagur y Mala frente a los demás, no significaba que no tuvieran hermosos momentos cuando estaban juntos. Además, mencionó que haría lo que fuera por ponerla a salvo, enfatizando en aquella vez en que recibió la peste de Odín o cuando perdió la vista. Estremeciéndose al recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderla para siempre.

-¡No es lo mismo Hiccup! – Dijo Brutilda un poco más calmada – Cualquiera de nosotros podría haberla llevado a Gothi y habríamos tratado que conseguir la saliva del Bufalord ¡No habríamos dejado que muriera! –Dijo con insistencia -Lo suyo es diferente. La hemos visto saltar al vacío un par de veces por ti –Hiccup la miró curioso, sin duda era un chico brillante, pero le costaba comprender lo que su amiga trataba de decirle, empezando a desesperar a los presentes.

-ohh… ahora lo recuerdo hermana – dijo el gemelo Thorton como si una gran verdad le hubiese sido revelada – ¿Te refieres a cuando encontramos al canto mortal? Astrid literalmente salto frente a Hiccup para recibir el impacto.- El joven heredero se quedó helado por un momento. Era verdad, y no fue la única vez que pasó, Astrid parecía siempre lista para salvar su vida aún a costa de la suya propia. Ni si quiera recordaba haberle agradecido lo suficiente.

Y por si no lo notaste eres un experto en meterte en problemas – Continuó Patán – ¿Quién crees que es la que siempre rescata tu huesudo trasero? – Preguntó indignado el Jorguenson haciendo referencia a las tantas veces que Hiccup había estado en peligro por no escucharla, y siempre era ella quien debía ayudarlo. Tampoco le agradeció lo suficiente.

-Sin mencionar que abandonó la guardia de Berk para seguirte hacia la nada – Continuó Patapez – Siempre quiso unirse a la guardia y le costó mucho lograrlo. Aun así no dudó en dejarla para seguirte en esta aventura – Hiccup se tensó nuevamente. Era verdad, cada palabra dicha por sus amigos era la absoluta verdad. ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo antes?

La tarde empezaba a morir y antes de que pudieran seguir reclamándole. Dagur tocó a la puerta. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Hiccup y avisarle que Astrid ya había regresado. Habían esperado que se quedara con Heather a pasar la noche. Pero la chica fue y volvió de la isla Berserker el mismo día. Los jinetes salieron de la habitación de su líder a reencontrarse con su amiga, que sin duda debía estar tan abatida como Hiccup. Además, los gemelos aun debían advertir a Dagur de su inminente asesinato. El joven se quedó allí pensando. Sintiendo culpa por cada vez que no valoro los gestos de amor de la rubia. Recordó su mano sobre la suya cada vez que algo había estado mal en su vida. Se arrepintió de cada vez que le levanto la voz o que ignoro su preocupación. De cada momento que por estar inmenso en otras cosas la había ignorado. De cada momento desperdiciado en que no la había besado. La cara del joven se llenó de horror al caer en cuenta de un detalle. ¡Él nunca la había besado! Siempre era ella quien iniciaba cualquier muestra de afecto. Era ella quien saltaba a sus brazos feliz de encontrarlo a salvo. Era ella quien había iniciado cada uno de sus besos. El collar de compromiso pesó como nunca en su mano. Había sido un tonto, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla allí, que simplemente dio por hecho que no se iría. Aún si no tenía claro lo que le diría tenía que hablar con ella.

El joven salió de su habitación rumbo al salón principal. Allí estaban todos reunidos, dando caras de sorpresa al escuchar las acusaciones de los gemelos contra Mala. Astrid se encontraba recostaba al marco de la puerta, escuchando con atención las locuras de sus amigos. Al parecer el asunto de la boda, ya no le molestaba. Hiccup se acercó y tomo su mano, guiándola fuera del salón.

-No digas nada… he sido una tonta – Dijo Astrid avergonzada.

-No… no es cierto – Interrumpió Hiccup – Debí haber visto ese collar en seguida… pero no es solo eso – El joven agachó la mirada y continuó – Estaba seguro de tenerle… lo estaba y me di cuenta hoy. –Sus ojos por fin se encontraron y con infinita determinación Hiccup dijo lo que lo había estado molestando durante toda la noche – no habría podido hacer nada de esto sin ti Astrid, ni los jinetes de dragón ni la orilla. Siempre estás ahí para mí y siempre quiero estar ahí para ti – De inmediato sacó el collar de su bolsillo y miro soñadoramente a la rubia – _Te amo Astrid Hofferson…con todo lo que tengo y siempre te amaré_.

-Sé que me amas – Respondió la chica sonriente tomando las manos de su prometido que sostenía el collar de compromiso. Las levando y le ayudo a pasar de nuevo la cadena por su cuello. Dejando el collar justo donde siempre debió estar. Una vez puesto el collar siguió sujetando sus manos –Y no tenemos que ser como ellos… porque nuestra relación es difere…

Antes de que la chica pudiese terminar de hablar Hiccup puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la besó con fuerza, liberando toda la angustia que había sentido al pensar que la había perdido. Sus manos como si tuvieran vida propia, se deslizaron hasta su cintura y la presionaron contra él, permitiéndoles compartir el beso más apasionado que habían tenido hasta el momento. Dejando más que complacidos a Patapez, Mala y Dagur, quienes los observaban desde la entrada.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero aclarar que no es que piense que Hiccup sea un mal novio, de hecho se ve que es un encanto, pero desde hace un tiempo he sido fanática de las historias que giran en torno a ese capítulo de RTTE. Especialmente por que sentí que por primera vez hubo algo de justicia con Astrid. Muchos dicen que está con Hiccup por interés. Pero aquí quiero mostrar mi versión de los hechos.

Como una curiosidad, quiero contarles que para escribir el fic vi nuevamente el episodio, notando que cuando parten en busca del ala acorazada es de mañana, cuando los gemelos ven la danza de las cuchillas está atardeciendo, y cuando luchan contra Krogan es de noche. Finalmente, cuando se da la reconciliación están en el atardecer nuevamente (aunque también podría estar amaneciendo apenas, para efectos prácticos, digamos que es el atardecer XD) lo que significa que a Hiccup le tomó un buen tiempo decidirse a hablar con Astrid.

En la primera película. Quedó más que claro que Astrid ayudó a Hiccup a ocultar a Chimuelo. ¡Es más! Astrid también sabía lo del nido y guardo silencio. Creo que ella tampoco tuvo que haberla tenido fácil, especialmente proviniendo de una familia donde el honor lo es todo. Aunque nunca supimos que dijeron sus padres al respecto no creo que hayan estado muy contentos.

Hiccup siempre está en peligro (Siendo capturado, haciendo cosas tontas…etc) siempre vemos a Astrid rescatándolo (No digo que no sea de ambos lados, pero sin duda Hiccup tiene menos sentido de la autopreservación). Sin mencionar que en varios episodios se ve que si la hubiese escuchado podría haber evitado el problema, por ej en el episodio del oro de Berk, o cuando estresado por perder el ojo del dragón no la escucha y derriban a chimuelo (en el que Dagur se vuelve bueno), o cuando no le hace caso con lo de la recompensa y casi muere (en el que aparece Krogan por primera vez). Esto por citar algunos ejemplos. Volviendo al punto, vemos que Astrid no solo lo rescata, sino que está lista para morir por él. Si eso no es amor…

Por estas y muchas razones digo que no es interés. En fin espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
